James Sirius Potter, un idiota en el amor
by Darksniels
Summary: James Sirius Potter no es exactamente un genio en el amor, él es más de pensar en trastadas, planeas creativos y practicar magia y Quidditch, pero un día alguien menciona que una persona gusta de James y éste al darse cuenta de ello, luego de mucho divagar, se da cuenta que de hecho también le gusta esa persona. Slash: James S. P. x OC.


**Desclaimer: **J.K. Rowling es la autora de la saga de Harry Potter y todo contenido expansivo del mismo. O sea, de estos fics no saco ni un centavo o una peseta xDDDDDD

**Advertencias: **La que se avecina es slash durante este fic. Leve, pero slash.

_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

><p>Era un día común y corriente en Hogwarts, nada importante había sucedido todavía ya que apenas las clases comenzaron dos semanas atrás.<p>

Para descansar de la rutina James solía caminar por los terrenos del castillo cuando no quería practicar sus hechizos, por lo que ese día luego de la última clase le dijo a Dailey y a Dominique para dar una caminata por el lugar.

—Oh, lo lamento, chicos —dijo Dominique, mientras buscaba su pluma entre su mochila—. Tengo que ir al coro. Lo lamento.

—No hay problema, iré con Dailey. Puedes encontrarnos en el lago cuando termines —James propuso mientras arreglaba sus cosas y las colocaba en la mochila—. ¿Te veremos ahí?

Dominique les guiñó un ojo a ambos—. Claro, os veré ahí —ella se acercó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos para luego salir del aula. James vio como varias personas se acercaron a ella apenas salir por la puerta, como el típico grupo que Dominique y Victoire —cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts— siempre tenían alrededor, y todos juntos desaparecieron por los pasillos.

Luego de que Dailey se pusiera la mochila al hombro, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la gran escalera. Durante el camino James y Dailey conversaron acerca de los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y de Herbologia.

Cuando estaban en el tercer piso ambos iban caminando cuando alguien tropezó contra James—. Oh, lo lamento… —murmuró esa persona, mientras se arrodillaba a levantar sus libros y mochila. James se agachó para ayudarlo, acercándose a mucho al desconocido y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de quién era—. Acabo de salir de la biblioteca y no me percaté de… —el otro levantó la mirada, percatándose de quien le estaba ayudando—. James…

James sonrió—. Hola, Lucas—y con una mano sacudió el cabello castaño de Lucas mientras que con la otra le entregaba los libros. Lucas, al verlo tan cerca, se sonrojó fuertemente en un color escarlata y se levantó de golpe.

Del camino que vino Lucas, salió Albus cargando con varios libros también—. Hola James, hola Dailey —saludó a los mayores al verlos. Dailey sonrió levemente.

— ¡Albus! ¡Qué alegría! —chilló Lucas mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas y le pasaba los libros a Albus—. ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Nos vemos en la sala común! —y con la misma rapidez que decía sus palabras, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando confuso a James.

Albus rodó los ojos ante el gesto y Dailey soltó una leve risita. James se giró a verlos con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? —dijo James, dudoso de lo que había hecho. Albus volvió a rodar los ojos y empezó a subir las escaleras con una pila de libros en brazos.

Al no tener una respuesta James decidió olvidar el tema y siguió caminando junto a Dailey hasta las puertas del castillo. Dieron un paseo por todos los lugares más importantes, el sauce boxeador, los bordes del bosque prohibido y la cabaña del guardián de las llaves, donde saludaron al crup de éste último. Luego de terminar el recorrido se dirigieron a los bordes cerca del lago.

Sin dudarlo James se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies en la fría agua, mientras que suspiraba de alivio. A él le agradaba la sensación de la frescura en sus pies cuando hacía eso.

Además de la esencia natural de lago James podía oler otros aromas, desde el olor a la hierba fresca hasta el polen de algunas flores antes de comenzar el otoño, en general era un buen momento de inspiración.

Con una mano buscó en su mochila y sacó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino para dibujar. Se le había ocurrido una buena idea. Garabateó ligeramente el escenario sin forzar mucho los trazos, y en nada todo había comenzado a tener forma. Era una escena basada al lado de un lago tal cual como donde estaban ellos, por lo que también dibujó a una persona de manera instintiva.

Dailey se rió levemente—. Así que… ¿Cómo estáis tú y Lucas? —preguntó Dailey, acercando su varita al lago y empezó a trazar unas formas en la superficie de este. James le miró confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… —susurró Dailey—. Tú sabes… en qué términos estáis ambos. Amigos… enemigos… —con cada palabra la piel pálida del otro empezaba a colorarse—. Más que amigos… amantes… —balbuceó con rapidez—. ¡Joder! ¡No soy bueno para esto! —se quejó mientras se frotaba la cara con sus manos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó de nuevo James, ahora más que confuso por el tema. Dailey se giró con rapidez, ya sin rubor en cara, mirando inexpresivamente a James, pero ahora totalmente pálido.

—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta, James… —murmuró Dailey, mientras pestañeaba.

James gruñó, cruzándose de brazos—. Pues no sé a qué te refieres.

Dailey se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo, sin dar una explicación. Su caminar era totalmente nervioso, tambaleándose de un lado al otro como si fuera a vomitar, mientras que iba murmurando cosas. Debido a que tenía que colocarse los zapatos, James tardó en alcanzar a Dailey, quien ya llegaba a la entrada del castillo.

— ¿¡A que ha venido eso!? —protestó James tomando a Dailey por los hombros y dándole la vuelta. Cuando lo vio a la cara James se asustó al ver la expresión de vergüenza y pavor en la cara de su amigo. James lo soltó y Dailey se giró para continuar su camino.

Intentando de no quedarse atrás, James siguió a Dailey en su recorrido. Ambos llegaron al vestíbulo, donde encontraron a Dominique bajando las escaleras, y Dailey sin esperar más corrió hasta donde ella. James se acercó al lado de ellos.

La expresión en cara de Dailey se asemejaba a la de un mago al haber realizado una imperdonable por error. Dailey, con sus manos temblorosas, tomó a Dominique de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza—. ¡No se ha dado cuenta! ¡Le he dicho por error, Dominique! ¡Le he dicho! —exclamó sin cuidado, por lo que varios estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron viendo. Dominique, quien rápidamente entendió, tomó por la muñeca a James y Dailey y los arrastró hasta las mazmorras. Al final entraron en un cuarto vacío.

Con rapidez Dailey se dirigió a un rincón, donde se hizo un ovillo y empezó a mecerse de adelante para atrás. Dominique se quejó exasperada mientras se dirigía a donde Dailey y le susurraba cosas para calmarlo. Luego de unos minutos Dailey se levantó más calmado y juntos se colocaron delante de James, quien estaba totalmente confundido.

—Siéntate —le pidió Dominique.

—Pero no hay sillas aquí —se quejó James. Dominique miró a Dailey quien comenzó a corretear de un lado al otro angustiado.

—Dailey… cálmate… —le pidió Dominique en un ronroneo, con cierto poder mágico en sus palabras, y así Dailey empezó a mostrar mayor normalidad. Dailey conjuró un taburete de la nada y lo colocó en el medio de la habitación—. Ahora sí, siéntate.

James asintió, cansado de la situación, por lo que simplemente tomó asiento en el nuevo taburete. Dominique se aclaró la garganta y James la escuchó hablar.

—Exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Dailey?

—Ha preguntado que si Lucas y yo somos amantes o algo por el estilo —dijo James exhalando mientras miraba a Dailey e inmediatamente él pudo sentir el nerviosismo apoderarse del cuerpo de Dailey nuevamente.

—Bien, entonces ha llegado el momento, tenemos que hablar —indicó Dominique—. Por favor, Dailey —y el chico asintió, conjurando otros dos taburetes y colocándolos al frente de James. Tanto Dailey como Dominique tomaron asiento—. Bien, hay unas cosas que debes de saber. La primera es simplemente que eres un idiota.

— ¿Disculpa? —cuestionó James, sintiéndose algo insultado. Dominique rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—James, se supone que debías de darte cuenta. Te dimos un año entero para que averiguaras eso tú sólo, pero parece que al final necesitaras que te lo digamos.

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Le gustas a Lucas, James. Eso es obvio —dijo Dominique calmadamente—. El niño ha estado pendiente de ti desde su primer año en Hogwarts, y lo peor de todo es que has consentido su cariño.

—Un momento… ¿Consentido? ¿Cariño? Sí, está bien, me gustan los tíos y vosotros lo sabéis ¿Pero a qué ha venido esto? ¿Qué demonios pasa con vosotros dos hoy? —demandó James, con cierta molestia en sus palabras—. No le gusto a Lucas. Él es el hijo del director y amigo de Albus, no hay manera que le pueda gustar —argumentó James. Sabía que Lucas era un buen chico y que era muy cariñoso a veces con él, pero nunca gustaría de James, y tampoco es como si Albus perdonaría que James ande coqueteando con sus amigos.

—James… es la verdad… has estado coqueteando de alguna manera con Lucas, aunque parece que lo has hecho sin ese propósito —comentó Dailey, hablando con seriedad por primera vez desde que la conversación había comenzado. James le lanzó una mirada amarga y llena de cuestionamiento—. Lo hiciste hoy, ¿Sabes? Cuando le ayudaste a levantar sus cosas estabas a tres pulgadas de su cara —añadió con cierto miedo.

Dominique miró sorprendida a Dailey—. ¿En serio? Vale, es lo más cerca que ambos han estado de besarse. Buen trabajo, James.

—No lo creo… —comentó pensativo Dailey—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a Rumania? Ahí también estuvieron muy cerca ambos.

—Cierto, cierto. ¡Y no olvides lo de los baños termales!

— ¡Cierto!

— ¿¡Podéis dejaros de concentrar en vuestras extrañas teorías y en cambio empezar a explicarme qué demonios os ocurre a ambos!? —bramó James, completamente molesto al ver que Dailey y Dominique se habían concentrado en otra conversación, en la cual los dos parecían fanáticos de una pareja inexistente.

Dailey miró a Dominique, y ella le miró de regreso. Ambos asintieron y retrocedieron un poco sus taburetes. A James le tembló la ceja levemente mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Bueno, antes de que esto se vuelva algo más salvaje, sería mejor que lo pensaras. Lo que te queremos decir es que has estado jugando con los sentimientos de Lucas —dijo Dominique—. Pero también parece que te gusta él… pero no te has dado cuenta, creo… —Dailey se acercó a Dominique y le susurró algo al oído. Dominique soltó una risilla de placer—. ¿Puedes prestarme tu dibujo, el de hoy?—le pidió Dominique a James. Él, sin ver una razón para rechazar la petición, buscó en su mochila y le entregó a su prima el boceto que había empezado hace unos escasos minutos atrás. Dominique lo miró con deleite e instó a Dailey que se levantara.

—Vale, nosotros te dejamos esto aquí —Dominique colocó el pergamino en su taburete—. Te recomiendo que vayas a tu dormitorio y revises en tu baúl los otros dibujos. Mañana nos dirás lo que veas.

Y con eso Dominique salió al pasillo, seguida de Dailey, quien se despidió calmadamente de James.

Totalmente molesto James se levantó de su asiento y de una manotón cogió su más reciente dibujo y lo arrojó en la mochila. Con pasos pesados se fue caminando a la sala común, ignorando las miradas raras que le daban los otros estudiantes al verlo pasar.

Si pudiera haber cerrado de un portazo el retrato de la dama gorda lo hubiera hecho. Era la primera vez en la cual Dailey y Dominique se habían guardado tantos secretos entre ellos y además de que comentaban cosas insólitas sin bases a aparentes.

— ¡Jaaaaameeees ¡ —le llamó Anders apenas entrar, pero se quedó petrificada ante la oscura mirada en cara de James. Anders se apartó del camino de Potter y salió corriendo fuera de la sala común.

Otros estudiantes que estaban ahí empezaron a mirar a otros lados en vez del llamativo James.

Al estar ya en el dormitorio, se sentó al frente de su baúl y empezó a derramar su contenido por todo el suelo. Artículos de bromas, materiales escolares, pergaminos, incluso el mapa del merodeador (el cual cogió rápidamente para que no llamara la atención) quedaron regados por el suelo.

—Wow —dijo asombrado Boyd, quien había estado leyendo una revista en su cama—. No tenías que forzar que tu baúl vomitara todo lo que guardaba… —pero tan rápido como Anders, se arrepintió de haber hablado. Boyd levantó su revista y se ocultó detrás de ella.

Ahora que tenía calma podía empezar a buscar. A pesar del desastre que tenía por baúl James siempre tenía sus dibujos organizados en un gran sobre de pergamino, donde los iba archivando poco a poco. Encontró el gran sobre, lo guardó en su bolsillo y sin orden aparente lanzó todo lo que había sacado de nuevo al baúl. Si Ginny hubiera visto eso la riña que le daría a su hijo sería monumental.

Él se lanzó a su cama y empezó a sacar dibujo a dibujo hasta tenerlos todos esparcidos por las sabanas. _¿Qué se supone que vea? _Pensó James, mientras que revisaba cada uno de los dibujos, intrigado por cual era tal secreto con el cual Dominique y Dailey aseguraban que a él le gustaba Lucas. James tenía una gran variedad de bocetos e ilustraciones que no veía mucha relación entre ellos y lo que decía su prima y su amigo.

Durante varios minutos James comenzó a pensar con más calma, y con la cabeza fría miraba de uno al otro, fijándose en los más mínimos detalles.

El gran contraste en la personalidad de James se evidenciaba en sus dibujos. Unos trazos tan perfectos, delicados y organizados que te hacían preguntar si eran hechos por el mismo James desastroso y desorganizado con sus posesiones.

James se fijó en un dibujo pequeño, en este estaba Albus montando en la escoba mientras ayudaba a Lucas a no caerse de la suya. James se acordaba del momento cuando hizo ese dibujo, que fue ese mismo verano cuando Lucas decidió visitar la casa de los Potter durante vacaciones. Sin saberlo James sonrió ante el recuerdo de tan buenos momentos, a él le gustaba cuando Lucas iba a su casa…

Y tan rápido como darse cuenta de ello, James se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Luego de unos segundos de total quietud, empezó a revolver sus dibujos hasta que cogió uno aleatorio. Ese lo había hecho durante su viaje a Rumania durante primavera, estaban todos durmiendo en una tienda de campaña por lo cual no se distinguía bien quien era quien, pero una persona excedía en detalles.

Con su mano libre encontró otro dibujo. Este era más reciente, lo hizo durante el recorrido de venida en el expreso de Hogwarts: James había dibujado a todo el mundo en el compartimiento, pero había capturado la sonrisa de una persona en especial.

Sin tomarle mucho tiempo cogió uno de la nada y tenía las mismas características que los anteriores. Buscó otro y era igual, otros y otros con el mismo resultado. Con las manos temblorosas James vio el dibujo que había hecho ese mismo día en el lago… lo mismo…

Casi la mitad de sus dibujos… y en todos ellos James había dibujado o prestado mayor atención a los detalles de una sola persona: Lucas…

James se tumbó en su cama dejando ese pensamiento estancarse en su mente, pensando en lo que le habían dicho en la mañana. Con orden guardó los dibujos en su sobre y lo colocó sobre su pecho, mientras pensaba en el infinito.

—Tienen razón… —murmuró James, recordando todos los momentos en los cuales James había estado cerca de Lucas, jugando y pasando el tiempo con él… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Viéndolo en perspectiva lo de Lucas era obvio, siempre se la pasaba avergonzado cuando James estaba alrededor y recientemente en Hogwarts había empezado a huir lejos de James cuando ambos estaban muy cerca.

Y lo peor de todo es que a James le agradaba estar cerca de Lucas, se sentía con calma y alegre, quizás por eso nunca se dio cuenta de que de un momento a otro empezó a darle esperanzas a Lucas… James no sabía el lío en el que se había metido.

Guardó el sobre con los dibujos en el baúl y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala común, pero para no encontrarse con Lucas ahí. James salió a los pasillos y se fue hasta un lugar donde no había nadie. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino y lo apuntó con su varita—. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —dijo y tan rápido como eso el mapa del merodeador se activó, revelando toda la extensión del magnífico castillo. Apresurado buscó un nombre, y al final lo encontró, caminando en el tercer piso.

Él buscó la ruta más rápida en un pestañear y en menos de cinco minutos con ayuda del pasadizo secreto ya estaba corriendo detrás de Lucas y Albus—. ¡Esperad! —gritó, haciendo que ambos se giraran a ver. Ambos niños de tercer año llevaban una pila de libros, de seguro a la biblioteca.

Al llegar a su lado James miró a su hermano, quien comprendió rápidamente que quería, por lo que éste rodó los ojos—. Yo llevó los libros, Luke —dijo Albus y le quitó los libros al otro y se fue por el pasillo. Lucas miró nervioso a James. Cuando James se fijó que estuvieron solos por fin habló.

—Yo te gusto, ¿Verdad? —dijo con simpleza. Lucas lo miró inexpresivamente durante unos segundos, en los cuales solo pestañeaba, y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar, se sonrojó rápidamente e intentó de huir pero James lo cogió por la muñeca—. No de nuevo. Ahora, dime. ¿Te gusto?

Lucas empezó a temblar completamente, tanto que James veía como sus piernas se movían como gelatina, tal cual si hubiera sido impactado por una maleficio de piernas temblorosas. Lucas no intentó de forzar su escape ni nada por el estilo, sino que quedó estático en su posición, dándole la espalda a James—. S-sí… —susurró Lucas, mientras que se sonrojaba completamente, al nivel que James veía como sus orejas se volvían rojas. Y entonces James acompañó a Lucas en la sensación, sonrojándose también.

—A-a mí también me gustas, Lucas… —balbuceó James antes de poder arrepentirse. Al día siguiente tendría que soportar a Dominique con sus comentarios.

Ante la respuesta Lucas se giró, para ver sorprendido a James—. ¿Y-yo…

—Sí, tú —dijo James, con mucho miedo ahora que ya lo había dicho. Además de su amigo y su prima, también tendría que decírselo al padre de Lucas y no sabía cómo éste podría reaccionar. Luego de unos minutos en total silencio, James volvió a hablar—. ¿Esto nos hace novios o algo por el estilo? —preguntó James dudoso, mientras metía una mano en sus bolsillos y jugaba con el contenido de adentro—. Claro, si te gustaría y eso —agregó con rapidez. Lucas sonrió levemente, con los ojos algo llorosos, y asintió.

—Claro que me gustaría… —susurró Lucas.

—Vale, entonces lo somos. Pero, eh, no sé qué más hacer. ¿Debería de tomarte de la mano o algo por el estilo? Quizás podríamos hacer un saludo de manos, Dailey y yo tenemos uno, pero como amigos claramente… Tal vez el nuestro podría ser…

Pero no pudo responder cuando sintió los labios de Lucas contra los suyos. El menor tenía los ojos cerrados y había puesto sus manos en los hombros de James, para alcanzar la altura de James.

James sentía una sensación cálida recorrerle el cuerpo con ese tierno y casto beso que compartía con Lucas, por lo que llevó una mano al mentón de éste y mantuvo el contacto de ambos labios por varios minutos.

Y por el simple hecho de ser James Sirius Potter, él sonreía contra los labios de Lucas, totalmente satisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

Es raro volver a publicar, muy raro. Tengo tanto tiempo que perdí la costumbre xDDDD

Bien, hablemos del fic. Primero de James. Creo que necesito explicar mucho de él, primero que yo no lo veo como el tipico cliché de J.S.P. Casanova de Hogwarts, es más bien tímido con el tema o peor: no sabe nada del romance o por el estilo, haciéndolo torpe en la materia y muy ingenuo a veces. Así que casanova no lo es para nada, ya que despues de todo, se parece a su tío Ron en eso del amor (Para ver referencias subid y leed la parte en la cual le pregunta a Lucas sobre sus sentimientos). ¡Es que mi James es así! ¡Franco, torpe y directo como él no hay otro, ademas de su tío Ron! Otra cosa es que James es pintor/dibujante, a él le encanta dibujar y aprendió a hacerlo como un pasatiempo que luego le ayudaría mucho en su vida. Si no os distéis cuenta, James es gay, aunque no me gusta usar esa palabra (arriba se demuestra), y lo sabe desde su tercer año en Hogwarts. A mí me gusta en general este James, ya que lo veo una manera muy creativa de explotar solo un nombre, apellido y ciertos rasgos de personalidad y es muy buena idea mía. Blabla, si queréis saber más de este James, estad atentos de mi futuro long fic.

Otros detalles son Dailey y Dominique. Ambos son secundarios aquí pero llevan un papel muy importante en la trama, ya que son los que se han ido de la lengua. Dominique es toda una señorita con un buen ojo para las amistades y relaciones. Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo de James y Lucas, incluso antes de que pasara y le dijo a Dailey, y juntos prometieron decirle eventualmente a James si no se daba cuenta por él mismo (Cosa que no pasó).

En cuanto a Lucas, bueno, el es hijo del director actual en el cuarto año de James, y también mejor amigo de Albus. Por otro lado Albus cuando se enteró de que a James le iban los tíos (Ja, otra manera de no decir la palabra G) le pidió que no fuera detrás de sus amigos y es por eso que Albus parece molesto en todo tiempo durante el fic. Luego se le pasará.

Detalles, otros detalles por hablar... bueno, sería quizás que este fic no es el primero que hice, pero es lo mejor que me salió luego de perder el otro. No le da tanta justicia al James x Lucas o Jacas (Esto es un juego de palabras para Jackass ya que me recuerda a las múltiples ideas de James para resolver problemas que siempre terminan en algún tipo de desastre)

Y que conste, que a James le gustaba Lucas también, no lo dijo por decirlo. No me voy a estar escribiendo repetidamente que James piense que le gusta Lucas si en cambio puedo mostrarlo, como creo que lo hice, ¿LO HICE, VERDAD? Bueno, ademas es el primer beso y amor de James, así que es algo puro el niño xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, eso es todo. Si te gusto y quieres leer más, un review podría ayudar.

**Darksniels.**


End file.
